The Manisio Mansion
by FilipinoxxGurlxx94
Summary: Gabby just moved to Buffalo, NY with her family. What she doesn't know is the secrets hidden within the walls...


**A/N: Hello all! Im back from my hiatus. I know I still have 2 other stories going ( which I am in the process of writing) but this is a story I originally wrote in elementary school. I did a lot of editing and here it is.. **

**Summary: Gabriella just moved to her new house in Amherst, New York (suburb of Buffalo) with her family. She thinks the move in unnecessary. But what she doesn't know is the mystery of house hidden within the walls. Can she figure it out before something bad happens?**

* * *

Chapter 1

"You know your dad is crazy, right?" said my best friend Michaela Johnson. "You lived here your whole life and suddenly he has to move you and Nick to Buffalo."

"At least we're on the same page," I said. I wasn't in the greatest mood right now. "I personally think my dad is going through a mid-life crisis."

"There's always the option of moving in with me." Michaela says.

" I dont think my parents would go for that one." I say sadly.

"I'm going to miss you so much," she says. "We've bee friends for almost forever."

"I'm going to miss you too," I said. We hugged. "But look at it this way; I'll only be two hours away."

"I know," Michaela said. "But Buffalo seems a lot longer than two hours. It won't be the same when I call you and you can't come over from next door."

"I know it won't be the same," I note.

Honk! We looked toward the road where my parents and Nick were waiting by the road.

"Gabby time to leave," my mom called to me.

"I guess this is it," I say. "Best friend forever no matter what?"

"Best Friends Forever."

I see my mom come toward us.

"Come on Gabby, we don't want to be late," her mom told her. "Take care Michaela." My mom had gotten used to Michaela coming over a lot after her family moved here from Boston.

"Bye Gabs," Michaela said using the nickname she has for me.

"Bye Mickey," I say using her nickname. We hugged again.

I left the yard leaving my best friend behind then went to the moving van. '_This might be the last time I see this place_' I thought.

I get into my moms Volvo SUV and watched as my old house and my best friend faded out of sight.

When my parents and brother weren't looking, a silent tear fell down my face. I could almost feel the same thing happening to Mickey.

* * *

A few hours later – In my opinion it was days– my family finally got to our new house. It was huge. My family had lived in a much smaller house back in Syracuse. That's one reason on my dads list on why we had to move: the house was just to small to accomodate all of us.

The other reason is that dads boss said ' _we need you in Buffalo, not here'_. I'm starting to really hate my dads boss.

"Dad, are you sure you have the right address?" I ask. "This place is big as a mansion."

"I'm sure I have the right address," dad replied. "Compared to the houses that were here when it was first built it was a mansion."

"Tell the story dad," I suggested intrigued by our new homes history. "I want to hear about the place." My dad is famous for his historic stories of places. Almost verywhere we would go he would have a story to go along with it.

"Okay," dad replied. "When it was built in 1900 the Manisios' lived here. They were a rich family and this place was the biggest in the neighborhood. They had two kids, one Gabby's age and one Nick's age. Then after about a year everyone around here called it 'the Manisio Mansion'. Then after about another year in the house there was a fire in the attic. The two kids were in there. Only one of them got out alive. Now people say the ghost haunts the attic."

"Great," Nick said sarcastically. "A house haunted by a ghost."

"I wouldn't believe a kids ghost is haunting the place," dad said. "All it is a local legend, though I would believe the one about the kid dying in the attic. "

" Whatever happened to the family?" I ask.

" Well, not long after the son died in the attic, the father went on a boating trip. He took his little boat onto Lake Erie. The last people ever saw of him was when he faded from view on the Lake. Later, the wife put the house up for sale and she and her daughter moved not long after that. No one saw them again either."

The car was quiet.

"So are we getting out or not?" Nick asked breaking the silence. "It's getting kind of boring in here."

"Okay then," dad said. All four of us get out of the car.

"When you guys pick out a room come back and help us unload."

"Hey Nick," I said getting his attention. "Race you to the best room."

We both ran inside eager to get the best one.

I started to wander around the house.I'm still thinking about what dad if the kids ghost really is haunting the attic?

I walk upstairs and start to look for a good room. I find one toward the front of the house with a view of the spacious front yard.

Then, I feel a breeze, like someone is watching me. I turn around and for a split second I could have sworn I saw someone in my doorway. Or some_thing_.

" Are you starting to make a habit out of that or something?" I jump slightly and see Nick in my doorway with a box in his hands.

" What?"

" Spacing out like that." He said. Maybe he was the one that was there earlier. " I know what you're thinking. Don't worry about it. Like dad said ' it's only a local urban legend'.

" I'll try." He shrugs and walks off.

I try not to think about it, but what if the story _is _true? The boy that lived here before is really haunting the attic?

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I want some honest opinons and/or constructive critcism. :)**


End file.
